


False Memories

by Nichirin_Kamen



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichirin_Kamen/pseuds/Nichirin_Kamen
Summary: Он всегда был для неё героем. Где-то там, в другой жизни...
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Tsukishima Shuukurou





	False Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Идея работы пришла, когда проходя сюжетку в Bleach Brave Souls, совпадающую с сюжетом манги/аниме и наткнулась на момент, когда расхваливая Цукишиму, Орихиме бросила фразу, похожую на "Единственный, кого люблю", и тут Остапа, то бишь меня, понесло. Возможно, я неправильно её истрактовала, но этого было более, чем достаточно.

Цукишима всегда был рядом. Начиная с момента знакомства, намертво врезавшего в память и ставшего одним из самых приятных воспоминаний, и заканчивая настоящим временем. Прошло уже пять лет, но казалось, как будто всё это случилось вчера. Настолько ярким остался отпечаток от той встречи.

Один из новых учеников, резко промелькнувший в коридоре, сразу же привлёк внимание Орихиме: высокий стройный парень с тёмными волнистыми волосами, он сразу же напомнил ей недавно умершего брата, из-за чего девушке невольно захотелось уткнуться в белую рубашку незнакомца и крепко обнять его. Но этого не стоило делать, так как снова бы пошли слухи и начались насмешки, а парень вряд ли бы захотел продолжать общение и посчитал бы её ненормальной, как многие в этой школе. Насильно состриженные короткие волосы не дадут соврать. И если пару дней назад причёску удалось привести в порядок у парикмахера, то вот страх новых знакомств и боязнь опозориться никуда не делась. Орихиме оставалось только наблюдать за этим новеньким, который, не обращая ни на кого внимания, встал у окна и открыл книгу. У него были такие же бледные худые руки с тонкими аристократичными пальцами, как и у брата, из-за чего девушка стыдливо отвела взгляд, не желая вновь расплакаться от переполнявших её эмоций и вернулась в класс, но личность таинственного новенького парня продолжала будоражить её. Долгое время Иноуэ стеснялась заговорить с ним, но Шукуро Цукишима сам сделал первый шаг.  
Когда те вредные девчонки снова решили докопаться до неё, именно он подошёл к ней и заступился, после чего предложил проводить до дома. Орихиме до сих пор помнила прикосновение его руки на своей макушке, и именно после этого она решила снова отращивать свои волосы. Позже она познакомилась с Тацуки и после этого жизнь в школе постепенно начала налаживаться. Теперь она была не одна и чувствовала себя намного спокойнее.

Цукишима часто заходил в гости и любил читать ей вслух различную и иногда очень редкую литературу. После этих вечеров Орихиме невольно забывала о том, что она жила совершенно одна и часто тосковала по своим родителям и брату, чья фотография мягко улыбалась с тумбочки, словно одобряя присутствие гостя и радуясь тому, что сестра, наконец-то была счастлива.

— Почему ты тогда решил помочь мне? — спросила девушка, после того, как Цукишима дочитал очередную главу.

— Потому что я сам не люблю заносчивых людей, — спокойным чарующим голосом промолвил он, прямо посмотрев на Орихиме. И этот взгляд карих глаз стал ещё одним глубоким рубцом в памяти, потому что с того самого момента девушка почувствовала, как полностью провалилась в них. Шукуро продолжил лишь мягко улыбаться, перевернув ещё одну страницу.

Позже они ушли пить чай со сладостями и странными блюдами, которые девушка так любила готовить. После чего Цукишима с улыбкой и интересом слушал её фантастические истории, отмечая то, что из них могла бы выйти отличная книга. Он был идеальным собеседником и, наверное, самым лучшим парнем, которого Орихиме встречала за всю свою жизнь. И всё было хорошо, пока не закончилась средняя школа, и однажды вечером он не сказал:

— Прости, принцесса, но мне придётся уехать в другой город. Обещаю, что однажды я снова вернусь к тебе.

Хоть это и было горько слышать, понимая, что с его уходом в её жизни исчезнет кое-что важное, Иноуэ нашла в себе силы отпустить его. Девушка верила в эти слова, потому что Цукишима никогда не обманывал и являлся для неё самым лучшим другом. А другом ли? Сейчас был последний шанс определиться с этим, и Орихиме крепко обняла его. Всё та же идеально белая рубашка, непривычно мягкие объятья для человека его комплекции и снова чарующий взгляд карих глаз — всё это клином врезалось в память, периодически всплывая за те пару лет его отсутствия. Именно за эти годы она поняла, что Цукишима был единственным, кого она по-настоящему любила и каждый день ждала возвращения, чтобы лично сказать ему об этом.

Вернулся парень так же неожиданно, как и впервые появился у них в школе. Спустя целых два года, никого об этом не предупредив. В этот раз она увидела его возле своего дома. Всё в той же белой рубашке, снова читающего книгу. Шукуро терпеливо ждал, и завидев Орихиме, он отложил книгу, и с тёплой улыбкой обнял девушку.

— Наконец-то ты вернулся, Цукишима-кун.

— Я тоже скучал и теперь никуда от тебя не денусь, — ответил он, не отпуская её.

Не задавая лишних вопросов, хотя они и просились наружу, Орихиме завела парня в дом. Внутри неё всё цвело от радости и окончания долгой утомительной разлуки. Наступило самое время сказать то, что накопилось на душе, но слова никак не шли, намертво застряв в горле, и девушка смогла только стеснительно отвести взгляд в сторону. Тонкие пальцы Цукишимы бережно перебирали уже отросшие рыжие волосы, после чего девушка всё же решилась:

— Ты единственный, кого я люблю. Даже несмотря на то, что прошло уже два года, я каждый день думала о тебе.

Осторожно подняв взгляд, чтобы узнать его реакцию, она снова столкнулась с тёплыми и такими родными карими глазами, в которых явно читался ответ. Её страхи были напрасными, а чувства оказались взаимными, после чего Цукишима склонился над ней и легонько, практически невесомо поцеловал. Позже они непринуждённо разговаривали, как будто и не проходило никаких двух лет.

Позже, когда она поближе познакомилась с его двоюродным братом Ичиго, который учился с ней в одном классе, но общение не было особо близким, начались самые удивительные приключения в её жизни. И даже в них Цукишима не остался в стороне, полноправно участвуя как в рискованном походе в Общество Душ, так и помогая ребятам в её спасении из плена арранкаров и сражении с Айзеном. Даже сидя в заточении, одна мысль о том, что он придёт и спасёт её помогала держать себя в руках, несмотря на побои и моральное давление, оказываемое похитителями. Слабый свет надежды был единственным, что помогало открывать глаза каждое утро, если можно было так назвать пробуждение в этом тёмном, лишённом солнечного света мире, населённом враждебными и вечно голодными существами.

Но всё было не зря, её спасли. Иноуэ помнила, как Цукишима помогал Ичиго сражаться с Улькиоррой, и как они вместе, приложив огромные усилия, победили опасного врага.

И сейчас, видя, как Ичиго с нескрываемой злостью смотрит на своего двоюродного брата, Орихиме искренне не понимала, почему? Почему он с такой дикой решимостью нападает на её любимого человека, который так много для них сделал? Стоящий рядом Садо тоже не понимал этого и пытался защитить Цукишиму, являвшегося и для него лучшим другом. Они находились в растерянности, наблюдая за тем, как дорогие им люди скрестили свои мечи и яростно сражаются друг с другом. Глаза застилали слёзы и голове возникал лишь один вопрос:

«Ичиго, почему?»

На другом этаже между собой сражались Подчинители, словно забыв о том, что когда-то они были друзьями. Все словно сошли с ума, ополчившись друг на друга.

— Я отрицаю! — крикнула Орихиме, укрыв повреждённую руку Цукишимы тройным щитом и со страхом посмотрев на него. Парень был бледен, но всё ещё продолжал держаться на ногах, и эта помощь оказалась очень своевременной.

— Потрясающе! Как и всегда, — с тёплой улыбкой ответил он, размяв выздоровевшую конечность, после чего бой продолжился.

***

— Пожалуйста, прости его, — пробормотала Орихиме, когда сражение закончилось, и они уставшие шли по улице, — ты же знаешь, что Ичиго всегда был вспыльчивым. Я не понимаю, почему он так на тебя взъелся, но думаю, что мы сможем узнать причину и вы помиритесь.

— Я и не обижаюсь, — ответил Цукишима, буквально повиснув на плече девушки, — мы не всегда могли найти между собой компромисс, поэтому я уже привык.

Они сбежали, будучи заметно ослабленными и теперь пытались уйти подальше, пока увлечённые сражением Ичиго и Подчинители не спохватились их исчезновению. Тем более, что у первого и так уже были проблемы в виде пришедшего в себя Гинджоу, который сумеет завершить весь план. Цукишима свою часть уже выполнил, и корил себя за то, что, послушавшись эту девчонку, оставил Кууго одного. Даже будучи исцелённым физически, парень чувствовал опустошающую усталость и еле стоял на ногах. Необходимо было вернуться и помочь, но он не мог. И сейчас лишь за руку держал Орихиме, которая самоотверженно вела его в сторону своего дома.

«Ты помнишь, как мы пили с тобой чай и ты читал мне книги? Как защищал в школе и помог справиться с болью после смерти брата?» — всплыли в голове слова, недавно сказанные ей, неприятно сжавшие сердце Подчинителя, из-за чего он на мгновение пожалел о своей силе.

В воспоминаниях она прожила с ним важную часть жизни, которая прошла мимо Цукишимы и невольно напомнила о собственном одиночестве. Одиночестве в далёком детстве, пока его не нашёл и воспитал Гинджоу. Шукуро вклинил себя в прошлое Орихиме, сделав его чуть более приятным, из-за чего эта девчонка влюбилась в него за то, чего на самом деле не происходило, и сейчас самоотверженно пыталась защитить, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. За этим было невыносимо наблюдать, и сжав рукоять меча, Цукишима проткнул им тело девушки, чтобы вернуть всё обратно и пойти помогать Гинджоу. Но ничего не произошло, Орихиме так и продолжила обеспокоенно смотреть на него, после чего сказала:

— Даже если этого ничего и не было, я всё равно благодарна тебе.

Сила Полного Подчинения постепенно таяла, освобождая разум девушки и лишая её остатков счастливых воспоминаний, но даже несмотря на это, Иноуэ чувствовала подсознательное тепло в отношении этого человека. Даже отменив своё воздействие, он сумел оставить в её душе очень глубокий след.


End file.
